dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Cailan Theirin
Death It seems Cailan died during the battle, shown http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nKAf2BjknvE at 1:17. Not sure if it is him though. He may die in some certain situations. In any case, we do not know if he does indeed die in that video, or is just critically wounded.--Selty 08:02, 29 June 2009 (UTC) Hi there, I asked David Sims from Bioware about the voice actor for King Cailan and his answer via the Bioware Forums was Peter Bramhill. I thought I add that to the wiki, so others who want to know get the chance to. Dialogue :(While being squeezed to death by an ogre) ''"Ow!" I rather liked this, even if it was quite silly. Now that someone belaboured of sensibleness has removed it, I thought I should record it here for posterity. --vom 00:01, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I'm the one who added it in the first place. I thought it was odd he said "Ow!" when usually you'd scream or groan in pain. I sort of thought it portrayed how childish he was. Coroxn 00:50, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Return to Ostagar screenshot Feel free to include it in the article if you think it's appropriate.Gvg870 22:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) It might be worthy to note after finding King Cailan dead and nailed to his cross upon continual examination you will see his corpse blink. Very odd for a dead man... 3:56, 25 December 2011 Zar Pof Which is Which Reading Dragon Age:The Stolen throne and comparing their pictures, I think Cailan may be the illicit child, not alistair. Details -If you look at Cailan shows signs of elven descent(Pointy ears(best visable in Ostagar during your first meeeting),strong facial bones), but Alistair looks completly human. -Bodahn Fraddic mentions that Cailan may not be Maric's "true Heir" and that his true son is hidden somewhere. :Interesting theory, but if you go on to read Dragon Age: The Calling it seems quite clear that Cailan is Maric and Rowan's son. 07:59, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Now that you said, I almost agree, but if Cailan truly is Fiona and Maric's son, he would still have a human apparence since the offprings of elves with humans are born totally humans. That's why I think Alistair is the bastard, since he totally looks human. --Rocketai (talk) 18:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Aware of Alistair? The article points out that he became aware at some point that Alistair was his half brother...at what point do we know this? I don't recall ever seeing any evidence in-game that he knows about his half-brother. On that topic, if this is indeed the case, do he and Alistair know the other knows their heritage? :After Anora has been rescued she answers "Cailan knew of Alistair. It was Arl Eamon that kept Alistair out of the courts, as Maric had desired" after being asked how she knows so much about Alistair. I'm unsure about the second part of your question. 00:49, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I can't help but think that Cailan knew of Alistair (and certainly regarded him more highly than Alistair thinks) due to the plan before the battle at Ostagar. He notes Alistair as being one of 'their best' (I assume best troops) and suggests him to go to the tower with The Warden. However, he'd be more than aware that 'their best' would be most suited to battle and yet makes the decision to keep Alistair away from the fighting. I assume this decision is more of a gameplay / plot decision - so that Alistair can go with The Warden and provide guidance / support early on in the game but it seems interesting that they had Cailan make the order about Alistair rather than Duncan requesting or suggesting that Alistair accompanies The Warden to the Tower... Just a thought. My Personal opinion is this; Cailan knew about Alistair, and he had his doubts about winning the battle, as Wynne suggests if you speak to her before battle, that the king was being 'optimistic' for everyone else. I think, not only did he '''Know' about Alistair, and respected him in calling him 'the best', but he sent him to the Tower with the knowledge that Alistair would someday take the throne, because he was aware of the inevitability of his death and didn't trust Loghain. Cailan's Greatsword Just out of curiosity, is the Greatsword Cailan is wielding when you first meet him available in-game, or is it a unique model that only appears in that cut-scene? Swk3000 (talk) 17:14, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes. It is, but only if you have the Return To Ostagar game add-on. See, you probably know this, but parts of his armour, and his sword and shield, are scattered around Ostagar. Unfortunately, the add-on isn't a very good one as it took me about 30-40 minutes to complete. For some reason, I never found his shield. I looked it up on youtube and followed the location he was taking me to, only to be disappointed. But I have the Xbox 360 version of Dragon Age, so it might be different for you.--BlackCrow.WFH (talk) 16:44, September 13, 2011 (UTC)BlackCrow, Warriors From Hell (Sherwood Dungeon Clan) Council Member Cailan and the Queen of Orlais So in a somewhat recent interview with David Gaider, the question about whether he was actually having an affair with the Queen of Orlais as seen with the chest in Return to Ostagar came up, and the answer was he actually was going to divorce Anora for the Orlesian, however since he said that it was an original idea in Origins that was taken out, and only readdressed a bit in Return to Ostagar, is it safe to put it on Cailan's page? The link to the interview is here around 13:25. Also, there is another mention in another section of the interview that Anora not producing any heirs also could have caused pressure for Cailan to make heirs, thus finding another wife. source here (~17:15) Celsis (talk) 04:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :For anyone interested, I have a transcript of his answers to the two pertinent questions up on my blog page. I think Gaider was fairly definite with his "Yes" in confirming Cailan's plan to dump Anora for Celene due to Anora's failure to give him an heir. I don't see a problem with adding that in as a confirmation. The cut plot regarding Celene appearing in Denerim during the Blight on the other hand should probably go in the Trivia section since it did not appear in the final release of the game. -Vim- (talk) 06:06, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Trivia Cubed The first bullet under the spoiler-cut, comparing Alistair and Cailan, doesn't seem to belong anywhere other than a discussion or forum (and certainly more appropriate to the Theirin family page than Cailan's specifically). It hops from "physical similarities become rather obvious" (more of an opinion of critique or review than an observation of any note) to the "major difference" of their contrasting attitudes toward their birthrights: Cailan's actual, active claim versus Alistair's "I'm a Grey Warden and I don't want to get involved in that business" stance. Considering that A. and C. were raised at opposite ends of Ferelden, that Cailan was consistently and constantly raised as the future King, and that Alistair has joined the Grey Wardens before any in-game discussion of his 'candidacy' takes place, one might suspect that this gulf between perspectives is far more than a mere 'personality difference'. On to "something that Alistair finds annoying"... The dynamic of Alistair reacting to orders from his half-brother is something worth touching upon, but Alistair's well-documented attachment to Duncan alone is more than enough reason for him to be upset at being denied the opportunity to fight alongside him. You can probably tell by now that I wanted to just chop the whole thing out, but knowing better than that, here I am, not-so-simply suggesting that it be truncated, moved or removed.Yeti magi (talk) 11:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) *(Indeed, the subsequent speculation that Cailan knew the likelihood of the battle going against him deserves the additional point that if he did, sending Alistair to light the beacon makes that much more sense...)Yeti magi (talk) 11:48, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Cailan's fidelity Is there any proof that Cailan was or wasn’t faithful to Anora? The most recent edit cites the trivia section as saying that Cailan wasn’t faithful, but all that says is that it’s been confirmed Cailan was planning on leaving Anora. That doesn’t mean he cheated on her. Is there some other source? Kelcat (talk) 18:49, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :Just my reasoning: I think it may depend on how cheating is defined. The "familiar tone" that Cailan uses in his secret correspondence with Celene is the only in-game evidence that something was going on between them. For me, developing that familiar tone with someone is enough to not be able to say that he was "completely faithful". Adding that to Gaider's confirmation seems like enough to keep the article as it was before the edit I undid. -Sophia (talk) 20:46, October 1, 2013 (UTC) :An addition: I don't know if this would be enough to count as proof, but Anora will say to a Human Noble that "Cailan had his women. He was thoughtful enough to keep them discreet, but I always knew. Am I to have yet another husband whose eyes lie elsewhere?" -Sophia (talk) 15:25, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::I'd say that's better reasoning than what we currently have in the article. It sounds less like speculation to me, and I'd consider it to be a pretty good indication that Cailan was unfaithful. Can we add that in? Kelcat (talk) 16:03, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Competence? "It is implied by various clues dropped during cutscenes, Alistair's dialogue, and the secret correspondence between Cailan and Empress Celene that Cailan may be more intelligent than he appears." ' What in specific?' Tansyuduri (talk) 02:50, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Cailan's writer I can't find a source stating that Gaider is the one who wrote Cailan. On the David Gaider page, this tumblr post is cited, but Cailan's name isn't mentioned there. -- 03:04, September 12, 2016 (UTC)